The Project Leaders of the Emory/Children's TRC-THD Center application are basic, translational and clinical research scientists who have a strong interest in hemostasis and thrombosis. The Aflac Cancer Center and Blood Disorders Service Hemostasis and Thrombosis Program (Aflac HT Program) includes three young faculty investigators, Shannon Meeks, M.D., Wilbur Lam, M.D., Ph.D., and Amy Dunn, M.D., who will advance to more senior status by enhancing their research skills as Project Leaders. Additionally, the Aflac HT Program includes a young clinician scientist. Ana Antun, M.D., who recently completed her fellowship training in hematology and will enter the ACTSI MSCR program. Additionally, the Aflac HT Program has an extensive history of training medical students, Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. graduate students and clinical fellows and will continue to expand in this area as it continues to grow.